


Take Me As Yours

by xlice



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlice/pseuds/xlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is a vampire who works as stripper during night and his gaze lands on Woohyun one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me As Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyulemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/gifts).



Sunggyu stretches his neck, feeling really bored. He has been waited for like an hour but it feels like a lifetime. Tonight is his and Sungjong’s shift. He can hear clearly from outside everyone screams Sungjong’s name between the music. Sungjong’s time always the most crowded one.  Who can resist Sungjong anyway? Everyone would sacrifice everything, even themselves to get a night with Sungjong.

He keeps drowning with his thoughts until the door burst open, with half tipsy and handful of tips’ Sungjong.

“Your turn,” he says with a half smirk left.

“No prey?”

“I had one yesterday, a really handsome one. I felt really bad for him,”

He waves at Sunggyu and walks off. Sunggyu takes a deep sighs, feeling tired after the decades he has been passed, but then he gets inside the bar anyway.

Sunggyu walks in casually to his stage, leaning on the pole there. People there start crowding again and the music starts. He actually doesn’t know what actually he has been done anyway: he just there, moves and sways everything he could sway, sometimes takes off some clothes—not really naked but at least until his eyes drops on someone he wants to take as prey.

Prey? Yes. He’s a vampire. Enough said.

He starts moving around as the music starts as well, looking everyone there with his gaze. They thought that was seducing eyes; not really wrong though but actually he’s looking for someone attracts him to get dragged tonight.

Sunggyu already took off his shirt, showing his biceps but none is interesting enough for him. He sighs. He already endured his last seven days without any prey and he’s really hungry now. He probably will take random weak guy and sucks his blood quickly, but usually they taste annoying. If someone attracts him, they’d taste really delicious and sweet, could suck them dry and hold his hunger for  another  seven days—

—Until his gaze stops on a guy, sitting calmly in the corner. He notices that black haired guy keeps staring at him so Sunggyu turns his gaze to him, tilts his head. The guy raises his eyebrow and almost choked on his vodka when Sunggyu winked at him. Sunggyu holds his laughter, _this guy is interesting._

_I think I get one._

Sunggyu gently bows to the the crowd that protest a lot but he already walked down from the stage. He walks toward that black haired guy, locking their eyes until he stops in front of his table. The guys looks at him back, trying to look cool but Sunggyu notices he starts trembling on his place.

Sunggyu bites his lips lightly, giving him a gesture to follows him. The guy, seems hypnotized, follows him without any question. Sunggyu leads them to the small dim corridor behind the bar and before the guy asked or say anything, he bursts open a door near him and pulls the guy inside quickly. Those black eyes look terrified but immediately closed down when Sunggyu places a passionate kiss on him.

_Sweet. Even his lips tastes sweet._

Sunggyu pins him on the closed door, pushes his tongue forcefully and licks everything inside the mouth. The guys whimpers, asking for a breath but Sunggyu takes his tongue instead and sucks it like his life depends on it. For the first time of his existence, he feels _breathless._

“Name?” he asks, after released their wet kiss.

The guy blinks, trying to grasp more oxygen “W—woohyun,”

Sunggyu hums and kisses him again. He takes his waist and pushes him gently on the smelly bed behind them. Woohyun clings around his neck possessively, now returns the kiss as well. Sunggyu can feel his entire organs melt to the kiss, almost forgot his purpose why he dragged this goddamn guy here but then he finally back to his senses and slowly moves down to the neck and colarbones.

“H—hyung—h—“ Woohyun gasps when Sunggyu blows his neck.

“It will be quick,” he whispers and licks the neck. Woohyun shudders badly.

“B—but—“

“Hm?”

“Make me yours first,”

And another for the first time of his existence, he frowns but quickly fixes his own expression, “You are mine tonight,”

“You know what I mean,”

Now he sits completely, looking at his prey with questioning looks, “What do you mean?”

“Don’t take me as your prey, take me as _yours,_ ”

 

***

 

Now theyare completely naked.

Sunggyu pins Woohyun’s wrist beside his head, thrusting in in wild pace. Woohyun scrambles, trying to take a breath properly but impossible with such speed. Sometimes their lips and teeth crashes and Sunggyu doesn’t even bother to hide his fangs, bites the latter lips then licks it again to taste him and heal the wound in a flash.

_I… can’t help—I can’t wait—_

Sunggyu cums and Woohyun as well, and in the same time Sunggyu sticks his fangs on the neck flesh, torn it and sucks the blood in. Woohyun gasps, almost screamed in pain but sunggyu covers his mouth with his hand.

_He tastes too sweet, I can’t stop he tastes—_

But a weak hand pulls his hair back and he stops at the moment.

“R—remember your promise—“ Woohyun says, holding a pain and breathless. He looks like trying to catch the last breath he could get before finally fall uncoscious.

 

***

 

Woohyun wakes up with weird feeling—more like he doesn’t feel anything. He opens his eyes, blinks at the dim lamp above him. He could remember some part about last night: got in to a gay bar, a stripper came to him, they fucked and—

— _he bit him._

He unconsciously caresses his neck, almost nothing there but he can feel a really soft wound. Woohyun stands up, looking at himself in the mirror and find a pale screscent wound there. He realized his appearance changed as well, now he’s more pale, his eyes turns in to a dark red.

He gets stunned.

_So I’m a vampire. He really changed me to a vampire._

Suddenly the bathroom door opened; Kim Sunggyu walks off with only towel on his waist, looking at Woohyun with lazy eyes.

“Your turn,” he casually takes off his towel and throws it to Woohyun.

Woohyun raises his eyebrows but gets up anyway to takes a bath.

“And you still owe me an explanation,”

 

***

 

Sunggyu snorts.

Now they sit on an old café with random human coffee and pancakes on their table. It’s raining outside and they sit on the most hidden place on that café.

Once again, Sunggyu snorts.

“So you actually a hunter?”

Woohyun nods.

“I thought hunters never existed,”

Now Woohyun laughs, “They exist but… None actually a real hunter. Some of them just showing off their ‘ability’ to kill and burn a vampire but I know, those were only innocent human,”

“So?”

He sips his coffee and frowns, “Why does it taste weird,this is my favorite,”

“Everything is weird for us now,” Sunggyu rolls his eyes.

Woohyun sighs, “So I want to find one by myself. And actually I got an ability. I can smell vampires, you have strong and harsh smell for us. But for you—“

“For me?”

“You have a really strong… sexy smell,” he says, a red fade on his cheeks.

Sunggyu laughs, “And you got captivated?”

“And I got captivated,” he nods.

“Okay,”

“Okay,”

Silent awhile, they listen to the conversation around them. Mostly boring: about love, politics, economy and all human things.

“You need to feed your self tonight,” Sunggyu says finally.

“H—how—“

“Like I did. You have nice body. Everyone will surrender on your feet,”

 

**FIN**


End file.
